The present invention relates to a control device, especially for a transmission of a motor vehicle, comprising an electronic control unit which has connected thereto at least one proportional solenoid valve comprised of a solenoid and a valve body. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a control device with the aforementioned features.
Such control devices are used in connection with automatic transmissions of motor vehicles and have proportional valves for improving the driving comfort. These proportional valves are mounted as individual components or are introduced as a combined hydraulic block. The proportional solenoid valves however must realize a very precise reproducible characteristic line so that the manufacture of such control devices is complicated and expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a control device of the aforementioned kind as well as a manufacturing method for it such that a simple, inexpensive manufacture is possible.